Shin Megami Tensei Adaption
by AlmightyAnnoyance
Summary: Four teenagers suddenly find themselves caught in the ongoing war between the forces of Law and Chaos.


Shin Megami Tensei

Prologue

An Adaption of the Classic Super Famicom RPG by Almighty Annoyance

"What… where am I…?" whispered a young man as he awoke in a hazy crimson corridor. As soon as he stood up, a massive stone door with a cold, uncaring face appeared before him. "What the hell is this?" mumbled the boy as he examined the door.

"Who dares pass here? Name yourself if you wish to pass!" the face proclaimed with a booming voice.

"WHAAAA!" The boy fell backwards in shock when the stone face spoke. "I-I'm Kazuya."

"If you are indeed Kazuya, there must be power hidden within you… Divide 18 points amongst your attributes…" said the mysterious face as it looked down upon Kazuya.

"Points? Attributes? What are you talking about?" Kazuya pointed at the face to find a gauntlet-looking device on his right arm. "Huh… 'Pparently I have my COMP with me." The COMP began emitting a light to show a hologram showing Kazuya's status screen. "5 Strength points, 5 Intelligence points, 5 Magic points, 5 Stamina points, 5 Speed points, and 5 Luck points? 18 Points? Hmmm…" Kazuya touched the word Strength on the hologram and expended a point. "So now I have 6 Strength… It's odd… I do feel stronger… Well might as well play along with Mr. Door."

Kazuya's Stats

Str: 8

Int: 8

Mag: 5

Sta: 11

Spd: 11

Lck: 5

"That'll do I guess. I always did like playing as the Warrior. Kind of sucks I have no MP though…" Kazuya thought to himself as he finished allocating his points. "Alright Mr. Door, let me through!" Kazuya pointed.

"Kazuya! What awaits you beyond this door… Is it Law and Order brought down from Heaven? Or is it the Chaos of those who only trust in power? Carry both Law and Chaos in your hands and make sure that neither is destroyed…"

After ushering this warning to Kazuya, the face melted into the door and the door swung open, revealing the rest of the corridor.

"Dang… this is a trippy corridor… All wavy and crap… " Kazuya thought until he came across a crucified boy and stepped backward in confusion and disgust while trying his best to not vomit from the stench of rotting flesh.

"Hehehe… This is a soul to be offered to God…" said an old man hooded and robed in blue as he appeared from behind the cross. "If you call out his name, he might just awaken… Please, call out his name."

Without even thinking, Kazuya uttered the name "Yuji" to the old man. Upon speaking his name, Yuji fell from the cross naked fully healed as his status screen appeared on Kazuya's COMP.

"Hmm… 5 Strength, 13 Intelligence, 14 Magic, 5 Stamina, 6 Speed, and 5 Luck… Looks like this guy would make a good mage…"Kazuya thought to himself.

Yuji got up on his feet and spoke to himself repeating and wondering, "What is this place? Wait… There was something that I had to do… Damnit what was it..." After 5 minutes of pacing naked, Yuji finally noticed Kazuya. "Oh, are you the one who saved me?

"Yeah…" Kazuya said as he awkwardly turned away from Yuji to avoid gazing upon the beautiful naked boy.

"Can I go with you? I feel like I can find out what I have to do if I go with you. Please take me with you!" Yuji pleaded to Kazuya.

"God dang it, put on some clothes boy! I can see your junk!" Kazuya shouted.

"What?" Yuji looked down to discover that he was, in fact, naked. "O-oh god… How embarrassing…"

"You can follow me, just stay out of my sight. Please" Said Kazuya with his hand covering his eyes.

"No problem!" exclaimed Yuji as he walked behind Kazuya.

After wandering for just a few seconds, Yuji and Kazuya came across a boy being devoured by a goblin. Before either of them could do anything to help, the goblin looked up at them and spoke.

"This soul is driven by his thirst for power… If you call out his name, he might just survive. Go on… I dare you…" growled the demon.

With no hesitation, Kazuya spoke the name "Tadashi" and the demon disappeared into thin air.

"Ummm… dude, how did you know our names? I don't even know you." Yuji asked Kazuya.

"I… don't know. I just did… Why are you asking me? Does it look like I know what's going on?" replied Kauzya.

"No. You don't look that smart."

"Oh shut up."

"Hey assholes, why'd ya wake me up?! I was having a nice dream and everything!" exclaimed Tadashi as he rose fully healed and naked.

Yuji looked away in disgust as Tadashi rose while Kazuya was looking at his COMP screen.

"Huh… 15 Strength, 6 Intelligence, 7 Magic, 7 Stamina, 7 Speed, and 5 Luck… Damn this guy's strong. He'd make a better Warrior than me! AND he has MP just like Yuji… Lucky bastard…"

"Why are naked men suddenly following me?!" cried Yuji.

"Oh c'mon, it's a penis. Both of you have them! Right…?" asked Tadashi

"That doesn't mean we want to look at yours!" cried Yuji as he covered his eyes.

"Just walk behind us so we don't have to look at you…" shivered Kazuya.

"Hey you're naked too computer boy."

"What?!" Kazuya looked down to find that he was also naked. "Why the frackballs is everybody naked?!" cried Kazuya.

"Hehe. I'm leading so both of you can gaze in the majesty of my body." snickered Tadashi.

"Oh hell no!" Kazuya and Yuji cried in unison.

The three boys soon began to frantically sprint to a door at the end of the hallway so that none of them would have to gaze upon the genitalia and/or hairy ass of the other two boys.

"HAHA! I win asshats!" Kazuya exclaimed triumphantly after he entered the door at the end of the hallway and danced a victory dance. "Hehe, all thanks to my Speed stat… Alright now where am I-?" Kazuya looked up to find himself at the edge of a spring where he found a girl bathing. "Oh my…"

The girl turned to Kazuya while washing her hair.

"You're Kazuya right…?"

Kazuya nervously nodded.

"Aaaah. My name is Yuriko." Yuriko began to approach Kazuya. "I've been waiting for you to come here for so long my love…"

"O-oh… Glad I could finally meet you…" Kazuya blushed as Yuriko pressed herself against him.

"Let's begin…"

"O-okay…"

"Kazuya! Wake up! It's already noon!"

"What?!" Kazuya fell out of bed as his mother's voice echoed through his room.

"Get up now! I made you your favorite lunch!" yelled Kazuya's mother cheerfully.

"Of course I wake up RIGHT when my dream gets to the good part! It could have ended at the crucified dude or before two naked guys started chasing me, but noooooooooo it just HAD to end there!"

"Kazy! Stop talking to yourself, it's pretty creepy…"

Kazuya blushed "Uhhh yeah! Just give me a second mom!" he yelled as he checked his email.

"What's this? A Demon Summoning Program…?"


End file.
